A Meeting
by purefoysgirl
Summary: Yazoo has a job interview and Reno, naturally, can't let him go alone. This is for all my readers who wanted more Reno/Yazoo from my Beginning of the End bit!
1. Chapter 1

"Ready?" Yazoo asked, flipping his long, silver braid over his shoulder and shaking his head a little to make it fall down his back. He turned those exquisite, light-jade eyes to Reno and smiled at him, his feline mouth curving enticingly.

"Don't smile like that at me, yo," Reno scolded, yanking the laces of his boot and tying it hurriedly. "We got places to be."

"You don't _have _to go," Yazoo purred, walking lazily closer, close enough to give Reno's wild red hair a gentle tug.

"Like I'd let you go alone," the man snorted, standing up and shaking his leg a bit so that the leg of his pants fell over the top of his boot. He lifted the other to be sure he'd tied it before turning his attention back to his lover.

Blue eyes met jade, both men of the same height with Reno just a shade taller, but it didn't really make a difference—they were still perfectly matched.

"Reno, they just want to meet with me to see if I'm what they're wanting," Yazoo sighed, cocking his head a little in exasperation.

"Yeah, and _I'm_ going to make sure they don't decide to pull an impromptu test, yo," Reno said, concern evident on his lean, handsome face. He poked Yazoo in the chest once for emphasis and added, "You're my girl, got it? I take care of you, yo."

Yazoo dimpled at him, a sweet smile on his lips, and he poked Reno right back, saying, "Yeah, _right_. Come on."

He headed for the door, pausing at the mirror to recheck his appearance. He was fussy to the point of obsessive, but it wasn't vanity that prompted it. Yazoo used his impeccable appearance to keep people at a distance, the same way Reno used his own sloppiness. Both of them were master manipulators in their own ways.

"You look _fine_, baby, get over it already," Reno sighed, giving him a shove. "You always look perfect, Yazoo, fuck."

"Oh, leave me alone," Yazoo scolded, turning his back to the mirror to be sure his jacket fell just _so_. He had donned his favorite suit for the occasion, a black affair with light silver pinstripes only visible up close. He knew what colors suited his fairness and how to dress his slender, lithe body becomingly. Still, he had to admit that Reno looked absolutely edible in his half-unbuttoned dress shirt and open suit jacket. At least these had been tailored, so now he looked rakishly disheveled and enticing.

"I could just eat you up," Yazoo sighed, looking at him in the mirror.

Reno shot him a grin and waggled his eyebrows in an exaggerated leer.

"Don't tempt me, yo, or I won't be the only one looking like hell on toast," he warned, making Yazoo sigh ruefully.

"Come on, they said the car would be here at seven," Yazoo said, tugging once on the hem of his jacket and heading for the door, Reno right at his heels.

The car was already parked out front and the driver graciously opened the door for them, Reno tipping him a wink as he slid into the cool, spacious interior. As soon as the door was closed he looked at Yazoo and grinned.

"Don't even think about it, fox-face," Yazoo warned, seeing that light in his blue eyes and protectively touching his pressed jacket.

"Too late for that," Reno said, looking slyly at the smoked glass that kept the driver from seeing into the backseat. "Come _closer_."

"No _way_," Yazoo crooned back to him, shaking his head emphatically. "You're drunk and I need to make a good impression."

"What's me being drunk got to do with it, gorgeous?" Reno asked, still grinning because he knew he would win. _Eventually_.

Yazoo shot him a withering look and said, "Honestly, Reno—when you're drunk you're _that_ much hornier—they'll be waiting for _hours_. You can manage until we get home."

"On the _way_ home?" he asked, his voice hopeful.

Yazoo merely glared at him, but he sniggered because he knew he'd won. His beautiful lover could be a hardcase when he needed to be, but he very, _very_ rarely ever denied Reno anything. Because he loved him so much _and_ because Reno simply refused to take no for an answer to anything.

"Love you, lady," he sweetly said.

Yazoo sighed and smirked at him but didn't get any closer. He merely rolled his eyes and said, "_Fine_, you can smoke in the car."

Reno grinned with victory and promptly lit up, cracking the window on his side and watching the dark city roll by.

"Where we going again, yo?" he questioned, the street looking rather familiar.

"To Stripes," Yazoo told him, inspecting his buffed nails and frowning a little at one that seemed somehow less perfect than the others.

"Stripes, yo?" Reno repeated, puffing away on his cigarette. "Shit, Yazoo, Rufus owns that motherfucker—they stupid or something?"

Yazoo shrugged and smiled, saying, "Guess they like to live dangerously."

Reno scowled and sharply said, "Yeah, well, if you're gonna be working for them they'd better start being a whole lot _less_ _dangerous_. I ain't letting you work for someplace that's gonna get you killed, yo!"

"_Letting_ me?" Yazoo echoed, brows rising in indignation. "I beg your pardon? Did you just imply that I only do the things you _allow_?"

"I didn't imply it," Reno smartly replied. "I _said_ it! You're the best thing I ever had and I'm not gonna let some prick company get you wiped, got it?"

Yazoo smiled at him, touched, and murmured, "We'll see…"

"'See' nothing," Reno muttered, irritated. "You ain't working for anybody who's gonna get you killed, yo. They can take their money and shove it up their ass! You don't even _need_ to work!"

"Reno, I can hardly play housewife all day long," Yazoo patiently sighed, having the conversation for the thousandth time. "I would lose my mind."

"I'd rather have you batshit than dead, baby," Reno said, and smoked in stubborn silence for the rest of the car ride.

Yazoo waited until the car stopped before leaning over and giving him a kiss on his sharp cheek, sighing, "I _do_ love you an awful lot, Reno."

Startled out of his grouchy mood, Reno grinned slyly at him and said, "Of _course_ you do, yo—I'm _Reno_, baby!"

"That you certainly are," Yazoo smirked, and got out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Stripes was an opulent place tastefully and classically decorated with a hushed, plush interior and elegant, graceful servers. They were shown at once to their reserved table and politely informed that the representatives from JiuShan Corporation would be late due to a scheduling conflict, but to please feel free to enjoy cocktails until they arrived.

Yazoo smiled graciously at this and primly seated himself in the lushly upholstered, semicircular booth, Reno flopping next to him in his usual casual, lazy way.

"_Bor_ing, _fuck_," he sighed, and immediately ordered a whiskey tall.

Yazoo smirked at his disgruntled lover and ordered himself a glass of wine, determined not to be stinking drunk by the time his potential employers arrived.

"Baby, I gotta say, these guys must have some serious backing if they're thinking of moving into ShinRa territory," Reno observed, idly playing with the silverware before him.

"Is Rufus nervous?" Yazoo inquired, knowing that the remaining ShinRa would be aware of his rivals in the city that was, essentially, _his_.

"Nah," Reno said, grinning at him. "He's got us Turks, baby—ain't nothing gonna worry our boy."

Their drinks arrived, and Reno dove straight in, regaling Yazoo with tales of work and his shady, somewhat questionable past.

They only waited for a half an hour or so before the representatives showed. One was a balding older man who simply introduced himself as Mr. Chen, and the other was a young woman who constantly scribbled notes and was introduced as Ms. Zhu.

"I am very pleased to meet you both," Yazoo said, and gestured at Reno, saying, "And this is my partner, Reno."

"What it is, yo," he said, waving absently at them.

Two pairs of dark chocolate brown eyes regarded him calmly before returning instantly to Yazoo.

They made small talk, ordered dinner, and spoke of inconsequential things like the world market, commerce, and the slow but steady rise of ShinRa stocks as compared to the rapidly gaining stocks of JiuShan Corporation.

"And, finally, Yazoo, we come to the crux of this meeting," Mr. Chen said, politely dabbing at his prim little mouth with his napkin. "As you know, Wutai has made vast leaps in technology and commerce in the past decades due to the stresses of war and it is now ready to enter the competition on equal footing with the decadent ShinRa Electric Company."

Reno sniggered a little and busily fussed with his drink when Yazoo glared at him.

"You yourself have been a victim of their various nefarious schemes," the older man went on, his voice smooth as silk and pleasantly low. "We took the liberty of investigating what we could of your past through certain field operatives and are assured that you would be most suited to our needs."

"Which are, sir?" Yazoo inquired, delicately sipping his wine and not letting it show when Reno, bored, groped him under the table. He just pushed that wandering hand lower down his leg and smiled sweetly at the old Wutain man.

"Wutai needs strong leaders, teachers, experts in their fields," Mr. Chen said, not catching the exchange. "We are interested in offering you a position here with our branch company as head of security."

"That _is_ very flattering," Yazoo said, smirking when Reno insistently moved his hand back up. Yazoo, however, had perfected the art of double-tasking and did his lover one better—without breaking his conversation or even giving any indication that he was doing so, he calmly slipped his hand onto Reno's crotch and gave him a hard, firm squeeze. "Head of security, you say?"

"_Whoa_!"

"Are you alright?" Ms. Zhu asked, startled by Reno's outburst.

Reno flushed as red as his hair and gave her a sheepish grin, weakly saying, "Tops, baby, thanks."

She looked rather puzzled by his choice of words, and went back to scribbling notes.

"We feel that you have the proper amount of combat experience and, as you had no part on either side of the Wutain Wars, you are relatively unbiased," Mr. Chen explained, cocking his head at Reno when the man yelped and jumped in his seat, giving them all a shaky, embarrassed smile.

"I would go so far as to say that, yes," Yazoo said, sipping his wine and proceeding to give Reno a rub-job under the tablecloth, knowing his lover would have no escape and determined to fuck with him—after all, Reno had been a bit of a brat all evening and he was certainly asking for it. "You would be willing to give me regular hours, good pay, support staff, and locality?"

"You wouldn't have to move an inch," Mr. Chen said, smiling widely.

Reno put his elbows on the table and dropped his head in his hands, using every ounce of his control and decency to keep from squirming against that slowly stroking hand. He'd gotten hard in a heartbeat, his ornery teasing of Yazoo backfiring big time. His lover was the best at rub-jobs and could pull them off in a room full of people—most of the time no one even knew what was happening…_most_ of the time. Unless Reno lost it, that is.

And he was dangerously close to doing just that.

He sat up abruptly and yanked on Yazoo's arm, hissing, "_Bathroom_!"

Yazoo smiled at the two people and softly excused himself, sliding out of the booth and hurrying after Reno, who strode to the bathroom like a man on a mission, dragging Yazoo along by his wrist.

They slammed into the opulently appointed latrine and Reno tossed Yazoo inside a stall, following him in and locking the stall door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3!

"Well, have we learned not to tease at the table?" Yazoo smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Reno grinned at him, hardly able to believe he'd dragged Yazoo from an important meeting for a quickie in the men's room. But then, Yazoo was _always _up for it, anywhere, anytime, any way. All Reno ever had to do was ask, and Yazoo _never_ told him no.

Reno cocked his head, giving Yazoo a sly look that made the man dimple at him.

"Not quite, I see," he murmured, reaching out to cup Reno's erection through his pants and give him a squeeze that made him yelp and breathlessly moan, back arching a little. "Good thing you wear your shirt untucked, fox-face."

"You're such a bitch," Reno fondly said. "_I_ was just playing, _you_ had to go and get all seriously involved."

Yazoo laughed lightly and shrugged, purring, "What, like you don't enjoy it?"

That hot little hand rubbed him relentlessly and Reno closed his eyes like a stroked cat, head falling back against the stall door and throat working as he swallowed hard.

"Oh, god, baby, you got me all worked up," he gasped, pushing against that hand. "You'd better take care of it quick and get back to your meeting."

"They'll keep," Yazoo dismissively said, unbuckling Reno's belt and breaking open his pants, easing the zipper down with care until his erection was free beneath the shielding material of his dress shirt. "Hold your shirt up."

Reno slapped his hand against his upper belly, gathering the loose material of his shirt and making a low, keening noise in his throat when he felt Yazoo reach into his pants and cup his balls, cooing in delight. That hand squeezed and he jumped, moaning, hips arching.

"Always so ready to go, fox-face," Yazoo teased, his free hand gripping the fat thickness of his cock, thumb rubbing circles just beneath the head and making him whimper. "I believe you when you tell me you jerk off all day long—all I have to do is touch you and you're hard."

"You complaining, yo?" Reno breathlessly questioned, slitting one eyelid to look at him, a slight smile on his kissable mouth.

"You wish," Yazoo promptly replied, pushing a little harder just beneath his head to make him gasp, a little pearl of precum beading at his slit. He just watched Reno's expressive face shift between pleasure, frustration, and absolute bliss. "God, you're so beautiful, Reno—I really should tell you more often…But you _are_ a bit of a jackass about your looks, so I guess I honestly shouldn't."

Reno grinned lazily, surging in his hand and saying, "I can't help it if I got an ego problem, baby—I been chased by girls since I was a kid, yo, excuse me for being irresistible."

"Well, I _will_ give you that," Yazoo murmured, unable to resist his gorgeous lover. He pressed up against Reno, firmly stroking his hot cock, and softly whispered in his ear, "Look up, fox-face—I think that's a ShinRa camera above us."

Reno rolled his eyes heavenwards and, sure enough, there was a round, glass globe in the ceiling that Reno recognized all too easily as a ShinRa taping device.

"Oh _fuck_," he moaned, dropping his shirt and reaching up to clutch the sides of the stall, finding himself hopelessly turned on by the idea of being watched. Rufus, the deranged little bastard, had no such thing as _boundaries_ or _ethics_—he got his jollies however he liked and Reno knew _this_ would wind up in the archives.

"Mmmm…come on, Reno, now _I'm_ horny," Yazoo sighed, pulling away to undo his pants and shove Reno back towards the toilet so he could lean against the stall door. He carefully and primly flicked his shirt and jacket up out of the way and braced his hands against the stall door, whispering, "Give it to me, baby. Make me cum all over this door."

"Oh _yeah_," Reno eagerly said, pushing that shirt and jacket up higher, pushing Yazoo's pants down to mid-thigh, camera forgotten in his lust.

Yazoo leaned back, bending over a little to push that perfect ass out.

"Keep looking at the camera, Reno," he said, and tipped his head up to look himself, making Reno shiver and sending a sharp spurt of pleasure through his cock and balls. "Let's give old ShinRa a show…"

"Oh _fuck_, baby, you're so hot," he breathed, sliding his slick tip against that tight, sweet hole. He pressed in slowly, mouth open in utter, overwhelming pleasure, fingers clenching on Yazoo's silky white hide. "Here it comes, baby—talk to me, Yazoo."

Yazoo obliged him, moaning loudly and gasping, making all those sweet noises that set Reno's blood on fire and made his cock spasm halfway inside that tight, incredible heat.

"Oh _god_, Reno! _Hurt me_!" he wailed, tilting his hips up to get more of his delicious lover, his face still turned towards that camera.

Reno bit his lip and shoved ball-deep, tearing a soft sob from Yazoo's throat. With his blue eyes narrowed in gleeful, mischievous enjoyment, he stared straight at the camera and proceeded to pound Yazoo through the stall door, making the expensive marble shudder on its flawless metal hinges, all the while Yazoo encouraging him with urgent, gasping pleas for more.

It was hot.

It was _way_ fucking hot.

He gripped the long braid of Yazoo's hair and pulled, leaning back a little and pulling the man away from the stall door. He wrapped his other hand around Yazoo's swollen, dripping cock and began to stroke it, fist moving slickly over the hard, fat flesh.

Yazoo whimpered and shuddered in his grasp, body tightening around his so that he hissed a little, dragging those hips hard into his.

"Cum all over the door," he whispered, panting in Yazoo's ear, tongue curling out to tease his sensitive skin. "Blow a load for me, Yazoo—I wanna see it fucking _dripping_ from this door."

"Oh _harder_!" Yazoo begged, leaning back into him, nearly upright now, delicate hands holding his shirt up to expose his pretty cock and Reno's rapidly pumping hand. "Hurt me, baby, _please_!"

Reno tightened his slippery grip and sharply arched up into that hot body, winning a soft cry from Yazoo. The man threw his head back against Reno's shoulder, wide eyes fastened on the camera, and came with a shocked gasp, his body momentarily still as Reno felt it throb and pulse through the flesh in his hand and the tight muscle around his own aching cock.

It was the calm before the storm—Yazoo's body broke into violent shudders and he arched wildly, sobbing in relief as ropey spurts of thick cum pulsed against the stall door.

"Oh my god," Reno breathed, greedily watching it, pumping harder just at the sight. He arched his back, frantically pulling on Yazoo's pulsing cock, and let his hazy eyes focus on that camera above them as he exploded in a scorching orgasm, Yazoo's hot cum spilling over his fingers and his own jetting deep inside his slender lover's perfect ass. "Oh yeah, baby! Oh _fuck_, baby! Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!"

Yazoo moaned loudly, writhing back against him and panting.

"I bet he's watching right now," he panted, working back against that lean body. "I bet you anything that Rufus ShinRa is watching this and he's _loving every second of it_."

Those words hit Reno like a ton of bricks,forcing him into a hard, abrupt dry-cum that had him falling back against the toilet lid, every muscle taut and body arched up hard into Yazoo's. Yazoo, luckily, had the presence of mind to brace his arms against the stall's walls as they toppled back and saved himself an inglorious drop to the floor. He let his weight come down on Reno, though, knowing how violent his reactions could be to that second climax, his slender body easily riding the wild arch of Reno's own flesh.

It took a few minutes for Reno to finally slump beneath him, the tension draining out of him and his head lolling against the back wall, glassy eyes still on the camera.

Yazoo looked up at it and the pair smirked in tandem, wondering if anyone had been watching.


	4. Chapter 4

Some time later, after quickly cleaning up in the relative privacy of another stall, Yazoo and Reno emerged from the bathroom, one dignified and pristinely handsome, the other sloppily undone but no less enticing. They returned to their table as the dessert arrived, and took up where they left off with no one the wiser, leaving behind them a bathroom stall door marked with what Reno delightedly called "gummy bears" for the staff to clean up later.

Reno, happily enough, behaved himself the rest of the interview, contenting himself with flirting with Ms. Zhu, much to her bewilderment and obvious pleasure. Her reactions only encouraged him, and Yazoo was glad of the distraction.

"Mr. Chen, I cannot help but think this is the opportunity of a lifetime," Yazoo said, smiling inwardly to see Ms. Zhu blush beet red and shyly look down at her notes, eyes surreptitiously flicking to Reno's lazy grin and sparkling eyes. "I gladly and gratefully accept your offer."

"Then we gladly and gratefully accept _you_, Yazoo," Mr. Chen said, grinning like a Cheshire cat and lifting his wine glass. "To Yazoo, the newest employee of the JiuShan Corporation."

"To Yazoo!" Reno crowed, lifting his glass.

Ms. Zhu shyly mumbled her toast, tipping her glass of water.

Yazoo lifted his wine and took a sip, laughing softly aloud when his incorrigible, handsome, and utterly unpredictable lover leaned over and planted a kiss right on his lips.

'_Oh _bother_ what they might think, anyway_,' he thought, putting his glass down and slapping Reno lightly until he grinned and pulled back, lighting a cigarette like a perfect delinquent and looking every inch the rogue. '_Anything is worth it for Reno_.'

He smiled serenely at Mr. Chen, who merely smiled back, and at Ms. Zhu, who looked ready to sink under the floor. Sighing happily, Yazoo sipped again at his wine, perfectly content.


End file.
